1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for acquiring guest operating system instrumentation information in a hypervisor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a virtualized server environment, a hypervisor, also called a virtual machine monitor (VMM) may be used to enable multiple guest operating systems to run concurrently on one or more server computers. A hypervisor presents to guest operating systems a virtual operating platform and monitors the execution of the guest operating systems. Multiple instances of a variety of guest operating systems may share the virtualized hardware resources of the server computers. A platform management application is often used to monitor and control the allocation of resources among the server computers. Because each guest operating system in the virtualized server environment represents and uses resources of the overall system, the platform management applications are interested in information about each guest operating system.